


To Provide

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fox Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsfox, river and bird.





	To Provide

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not fast, but I get them done. Written for Sterekdrabbles‘ words from Friday last week with the added theme of [Pride](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-pride), have some fox!Stiles and wolf!Derek ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176457316402).)

When Stiles woke up the morning after the full moon, the first they had spent fully shifted together as wolf and fox, Derek was still sleeping, so he snuck away to hunt breakfast for them. For Derek.

Derek was awake, watching Stiles, when he returned to their spot by the river, the bird in Stiles’ mouth so big and plump he had to carry it high not to stumble over it. Derek’s tail thumped twice against the ground, his scent pleased and happy, and Stiles puffed up with pride as he put the bird down in front of his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> And as always, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, let me know!


End file.
